Smallville Revisited
by The Spooky Mulder
Summary: A new girl comes to town and might be able to help answer some questions about Clark and what he really is...I don't own Smallville or its inhabitants. It's PG13 for language. COMPLETE
1. The New Girl

Clark Kent walked toward his school, not thinking about everything in his life that was wrong. He tried not to think about all these things every day, but he somehow found himself thinking about his best friend Pete, who had moved to a different state because of him. Clark was special. For lack of a better term, he was an alien. A Kryptonian, to be exact. His morning had already been rough. Clark's mom had asked him to take a box of old books to a tiny shed behind their barn and Clark had done so. When he casually tossed the box into the shed, it had flown clear out the other side and caused the whole thing to collapse. "Don't worry about it, sweetie," his mom had said. "We didn't really need it anyway."

_Yeah right,_ he thought. Unfortunately for him, his day wasn't going to get any better.

Clark walked up the steps to the main doors and reached forward to pull them open when his best friend Chloe burst through the doors. "Clark!" she said, relieved. "There you are."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Where else would I be?" he asked. Chloe waved his sarcasm aside. "I need your help. I need you to write an article about Lex," she said.

Clark stopped walking. "An article about Lex? Why?"

Chloe stared at him in that special way that made you feel like she was a scientist looking at her lab rat. You were the lab rat. "Clark," she said exasperatedly. "Don't you read the newspaper? Lex is donating over eight thousand dollars to the hospital." Chloe said, leading Clark into the Torch room. Chloe was handing him a tape recorder and a pad of paper when their science teacher, Mrs. Albertson, came in. "Clark, I've been looking for you," she said, relief washing over her face. Confused, Clark said, "Why?"

"We have a new transfer student and I need you to show her around."

Clark's eyebrows shot up. As if on cue a girl he and Chloe's age entered the room. She was about five foot six and had elbow length light brown hair that was tied back. Her eyes were a deep, clear blue that caught Clark off guard. She had a very good figure and her skin was a natural tan, not one of those tanning salon fake things.

Clark felt his jaw open slightly. Chloe noticed Clark's reaction to the new girl and couldn't help feeling slightly jealous. She pushed past Clark to face the girl. "Hi, I'm Chloe and this is Clark. What's your name?"

The new girl smiled warmly, apparently missing Chloe's hard tone. "My name is Emily," she said, still smiling. Clark finally stopped drooling. "Hi," he said, about five minutes late. Mrs. Albertson had left to go back to her class.

"So, Clark. Will you show me the library?" Emily asked, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them. "Uh, sure," Clark said, glancing at Chloe. They both knew that he wasn't going to do the article on Lex. In apology Clark shrugged a shoulder.

"So how long have you lived in Smallville?" Emily asked Clark, who was honestly trying his hardest not to stare at her. He didn't know why, but he felt _drawn_ to her somehow. "My whole life," he replied, glad that she didn't ask a more specific question. Just curious about the newcomer in Smallville, Clark decided to ask her a question too. After all, how many new, interesting people showed up in Smallville? _Actually, _Clark thought to himself, _that's not a valid question. Ha._

"So," he said. "Where did you live before here?" He was taken aback by how surprised Emily looked at the question. "Well, I was found in Oklahoma," she said slowly.

Clark frowned. "Found?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was found in a cave full of strange Indian markings. Probably hieroglyphs," she said, trying to hide her interest in her own history. "I was only three or four; the family that found me adopted me."

Clark felt his jaw fall open.

After a very unproductive football practice, Clark ran home as fast as possible. About five seconds later he was ranting to his mom. "Mom, she was beautiful," he said. Martha Kent raised her eyebrows. "Really," she said coyly. Clark sighed exasperatedly. "That's not the point. I asked her where she came from, and she said Oklahoma," he said.

"And?"

"Actually, she specifically said that she was 'found in a cave full of strange Indian markings'. And guess what? She was only three or four when she was found."

Martha had a similar reaction to Clark's. "That must be a coincidence," she said.

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, but I doubt that anything could be _that_ coincidental."

Clark was in the kitchen trying to concentrate on his history homework while Martha talked with Jonathan upstairs. Clark didn't like eavesdropping on his parents, but he felt that this case was different. He could easily hear them. In fact, it was harder to try and _not_ hear everything they said. "I don't know, Jonathan," Martha was saying. "It could be nothing, but it's just so strange..."

"Martha, we have to believe that this is just a coincidence and that she's just a new student that moved here from Oklahoma," Jonathan said in a conversation-ending tone.

Clark sighed. Apparently his parents couldn't decide what to think. Clark himself was fascinated. Perhaps this wasn't a coincidence and there was another like him. Someone he could relate to and share his problems with. Ever since Pete had moved, Clark had no one but his parents that knew his secret.

The doorbell rang.

_Probably Chloe, wanting to harass me until I interview Lex, _he thought, pushing himself up and moving to the door. Controlling his x-ray vision, Clark looked through the door and got a bit of a shock when he saw Emily there. He opened the door. "Hi," he said, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice. Emily looked at her hands shyly. They were beautiful hands. Long, slender fingers with perfectly shaped fingernails. "Hi," she replied. "I'm sorry to bother you at home, but I wanted to get a first hand tour of the town. I'm not very good with directions and it always helps if I learn as soon as possible." She said all of this rather quickly, as if she were embarrassed. Clark smiled. He couldn't help feeling physical attraction to this girl, but he found himself liking her shyness. She seemed sweet. "Sure. I'd be happy to show you the town," he said. Emily smiled. Clark was stunned at how much more beautiful her smile made her. She wasn't a supermodel beautiful; she was more of a natural beautiful, which Clark found all the more alluring.

Clark decided to show her the Talon first. After all, what was more important to a town than coffee? "So, do you like it here so far?" Clark asked, not sure if it really mattered. After all, who really liked Smallville anyway? Emily actually thought carefully about her answer. Her perfect eyebrows knitted together in contemplation. "I do," she said finally. "I have a friend back in Oklahoma who had family here in Kansas. I've never been, but it seems nice. It's actually a larger town than where I lived."

Clark smiled, liking the praise his town was getting. "I'm glad you like it," he said.

Inside the Talon, they took a table for two and ordered two small cappuccinos with cream and began to talk. "So what hospital were you born at?" Emily asked.

Clark hesitated only for a moment. He for some reason wanted a friendship with this girl, and didn't want to start it off with lying. "I'm actually adopted," he said. "I was born in Metropolis."

Emily frowned. "Oh, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. I don't worry about it or try to find my real parents. My parents are the people who raised me," Clark said, not realizing that he had put her in an uncomfortable position.

When their cappuccinos arrived, Clark looked up to thank the person for bringing them. He had forgotten that today was Lana's day to have the floor. He immediately felt awkward; sitting there with some new girl while Lana stared at them stupidly, forgetting about the hot coffee in her hands. "Clark, hi," she said. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, I'm Emily," she said automatically. She didn't like people talking for her unless she was absolutely unable. Like if her tongue had been ripped out. Clark tried to smile at Lana. "She just moved here from Oklahoma."

Lana tried to return the smile. "I'm Lana," she said. After standing there awkwardly, Lana set the cappuccinos down and left. Emily frowned. "Did I say something?" she asked. She wasn't the type of person who likes hurting others, unless they deserved it. Clark smiled reassuringly. "No, it wasn't you," he said.

After five minutes of silently sipping their cappuccinos, Emily finally braved a question. "Would you mind showing me your house?"

Clark looked up from the napkin he was studying. "My house?"

"Yeah," Emily said, suddenly getting very nervous. _What if I offended him or something?_

"It's just, I only saw the bottom of your stairs and part of your kitchen from the front door."

Clark seemed to think about it for a second, then he slowly smiled. Emily felt her heart flutter. _Holy crap he's cute! _she thought.

"Sure. I'd be happy to show you my house," he said. Emily returned the smile happily.

"And this is my loft," Clark finished, showing Emily the loft of the barn, which was a sort of second room to him. "What do you think?"

"I love it," Emily said sincerely. She had never seen a cooler house. Clark smiled inwardly. He was starting to like this new girl. They climbed down the stairs and headed to the field. "What's that way?" Emily asked, pointing toward a distant cornfield. The one where Jonathan and Martha found him. "Oh, that's just another field," he said. _I hope she doesn't ask any more questions like that, _he thought. _I don't want to lie to her. _

"Clark, Emily!" Martha shouted from the front door of the house. "I made some cookies!"

Clark couldn't help smiling. His mother was...he loved her. "Coming!" he replied, glancing at Emily, who was smiling.

As they headed toward the house, Emily stopped walking. _"Kal-El." _She said in a harsh voice unlike her own. Clark whirled around. "What did you say?"

Emily's body had gone rigid and her eyes were glazed and unfocused. _"You cannot escape me, Kal-El. It is inevitable."_

"I-I don't know wha-"Clark stammered.

"_Jonathan Kent made a deal that I will not allow him to break. You shall be mine again. Martha Kent cannot cheat me this time."_

Emily's body slackened and she fell to the ground. Clark could have caught her, but he was rooted to the spot, stupefied.

"Mom!" Clark shouted, standing over Emily's unconscious form. He didn't want to risk moving her. Martha came running out of the house, followed by Jonathan. "Clark! What happened?" Martha asked breathlessly.

"I...I don't know," Clark stammered. "She was right behind me, then she started talking in this weird voice...she called me Kal-El..."

"What?" Jonathan said. "That's impossible." Even though he said it, Jonathan glanced nervously at Martha. They were both thinking the same thing: Was this girl a threat to their son?

"That's not all," Clark said. "She was talking as if she were Jor-El."

For several minutes the three Kents just stood in silence gazing at the unconscious girl.

Clark carried Emily to his room and gently placed her on his bed while his parents talked in the kitchen. Clark sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at this strange new girl. _We're definitely used to weird around here, _he thought. _But since she arrived it's been downright bizarre. _


	2. Of Caves and Rocks

**A/N: **Thank you soooo much for the good reviews! It makes me feel loved, and noticed. I can't keep you waiting any longer! On with the story!

* * *

Emily woke up in Clark's bed, alone. She frowned. _What happened? I was on my way to get cookies with Clark and then...what?_

Deciding that she couldn't wait for an answer, Emily climbed out of the bed and headed downstairs. _God that bed smelled nice. Just like him..._Sighing, she turned the corner and went into the kitchen. All three of the Kents were sitting around the table. They didn't notice she was there. Emily quickly stepped back into the shadows of the staircase. She didn't like eavesdropping on the family; it made her feel guilty. She really liked the Kents. Especially Clark.

"What are we going to do?" Martha said worriedly. She thought the girl, Emily, was nice, but if she was a threat to Clark...Martha couldn't let anything happen to her son. "I don't think we should to anything," Clark said. "I mean, it obviously wasn't her talking. Maybe she won't remember."

Jonathan shook his head. "As much as I'd like to believe that were true, we can't assume anything."

"But Dad..."

"No 'buts' Clark. I want you to be careful around that girl. First she says she was found in a cave, then this...I just don't know."

Clark frowned. He didn't care what his parents said; he _knew_ Emily was good. He couldn't believe that she would mean him harm...

"I'm going to...to...the Talon," he said, standing up from the table and striding past Emily's hiding place. Emily held her breath. For some reason she didn't want Clark to notice that she was there. Luckily he was too angry to notice, and he walked past, slamming the front door on his way out.

Clark felt bad for telling his parents that he was going to the Talon. He really hated lying to them, but he really couldn't face Lana right now either. He was fairly certain that he didn't _love_ her anymore, but he still had feelings for her. _Like that makes sense,_ he thought sarcastically.

Clark had instead gone to the caves. As he gazed at all of the markings, he couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Emily. At least he wasn't discovered in the caves; he had shown up with a meteor shower. _Like that's any better. _

Emily couldn't help it. She had followed Clark. She normally wasn't this bold or nosy, but she found she had a strange fascination with the Kansas farm boy. _Just call me "Curious George",_ she thought. She only found it slightly bizarre that he led her to a cave. She waited for him to disappear inside, then followed from a distance.

Emily was surprised to see the same weird paintings that were in the cave she had been found in. "Strange..." she muttered. _Could there be a connection?_

Clark still went to the caves for comfort, but this time it was not to be so. All he could think about was Jor-El and all the wrong he had done him. Grimacing at the memories, Clark glanced up. To his surprise, there was a new character on the ceiling. Knowing he had done it before, Clark willed himself to float up. He did, and started to study the new painting.

Emily held her breath and walked deeper into the cave. What she saw almost made her faint. Fortunately she was never one who fainted that much. "Oh my God..." she whispered, seeing a hovering Clark.

Thanks to his acute hearing, Clark turned around and fell in surprise.

_Oh no! She's seen me!_ he thought frantically.

Noticing that she had been spotted, Emily stepped forward into full view.

"Okay, I could be imagining this, but were you floating?" she asked timidly.

Clark couldn't lie. Not only did he _not_ want to, he also couldn't deny the fact that she had just seen him _floating._

"Actually, yes I was," he said. Emily's jaw dropped open. _He was floating...he was floating..._

Clark and Emily stood in silence. Both were feeling uncomfortable and Clark felt like he was a zoo animal, the way she was staring at him. Noticing the hurt look on his face, Emily made herself stop gawking. "So you can float," she said. "That's...actually really cool."

Clark couldn't think of anything to say. _She doesn't think I'm a freak!_ He slowly smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "I guess it kinda is."

Emily returned the smile. Every time he smiled like that she felt her knees turn to jelly.

The two teens were standing there, smiling at each other when five men wearing black surrounded them. They were five very tall, very bulky men.

The one directly behind Clark pulled out a meteor rock and held it extremely close to the boy. The reaction was immediate. Clark felt as if his blood was boiling. He fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Clark!" Emily screamed as two of the men grabbed her arms and held her still. The man set the rock next to Clark to keep him down and walked toward the girl. He produced another rock from the inside of his shirt and held it in front of her.

Emily tore her gaze from Clark and frowned through her tears. "What are you..." she squeaked. She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence because she felt as if her very blood was boiling. "What....ahhh..." she moaned as the men slowly let her fall to the floor.

Clark was staring at Emily in disbelief. The meteor rock had the same affect on her... 

_Could it be true?_

That was his last coherent thought as they both slipped into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

****A/N: **What do you guys think? Huh? Is it good? Do I need to make improvements? Please R&R! 


	3. Sobs and Tea

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the good reviews! I appreciate it so much! I'm just glad I can quench your thirst for Smallville. Speaking of that: I do not own Smallville or any of its inhabitants.****Oh! I didn't mean to make Emily a Mary-sue. It was a complete accident. But, can't change it now! **

* * *

Emily woke up in a barn. _What the hell…_she thought. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was in the Kents' barn. As soon as she was sure that she could stand, she leapt up and ran to the main house.

It was dark and she stumbled over small sticks and once over a bale of hay. Her mind was buzzing. _Why did that green rock make me sick?_

_Where did they take Clark?  
Why did they bring me back here?_

_Who are 'they'?_

Emily burst through the front door and headed straight to the kitchen. _I have a feeling those people talk there a lot…_

Sure enough, Jonathan and Martha were sitting at the table and having a late-night cup of coffee.

Martha was the first to notice the haggard girl. Emily was standing in the doorway, huffing and puffing. Her clothes were torn in a few places and had hay and dirt on them.

"Honey, what happened?" Martha breathed, rushing to the young girl.

Emily completely let go of herself. She, for possibly the first time in her life, broke into sobs and let Mrs. Kent lead her to a chair at the kitchen table. "It…was….horrible!" she sobbed while Martha got her a warm cup of tea. Jonathan was sitting across from her, not sure what to do. He was used to comforting Clark, but then again Clark didn't often burst into tears. Trying to sound like a comforting father-type, Jonathan said, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Martha set the tea in front of Emily and sat down next to her. Emily tried her hardest to stop crying, but failed. Finally she managed to choke out, "They…they…took him! They took Clark!"

Martha and Jonathan glanced at each other, the others' worry clear. "Who took him, sweetie?" Martha asked soothingly. Emily's lower lip quivered. "I don't know," she wailed. Jonathan looked at Martha. "Could you tell us exactly what happened?" he asked. Emily nodded. "I heard your argument with Clark from under the stairs. He ran out of the house and I followed," Emily paused to calculate their expressions. "He didn't go to the Talon. Instead he went to these caves that had paintings. Kind of like the one I was found at."

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other wearily.

When they didn't say anything Emily continued. "I went inside after him, and I saw him floating."

The Kents' eyes widened at this statement, but they didn't interrupt the girl. "I told him I thought it was cool. We were just standing there, then these guys were there, surrounding us. They were wearing all black. One of them stood behind Clark and held up this weird green rock. Clark fell over like he was in pain. When he was down, the man came at me with the rock. I couldn't figure out what he was doing, but then I blacked out. When he held that rock near me it felt like someone was boiling my blood to make spaghetti or something."

Martha and Jonathan, for their part, didn't show much of a reaction. Emily obviously knew that Clark had powers, but she didn't know to what extent. Also, the Kryptonite had obviously had the same effect on her as it did on Clark. That could only mean one thing. That, plus the fact that she was found in a cave with the same markings, led them to one conclusion. Emily was a Kryptonian, just like Clark.

"Emily, honey." Martha said soothingly, glancing at Jonathan. "Why don't we go upstairs and clean you off?"

Wiping her wet cheeks with the back of her hand and sniffling, Emily nodded. After they were upstairs, Jonathan stood up and went to his truck. He knew he should tell the police that Clark was missing, but they would only make things more difficult. Instead, he drove straight to the caves. He knew how dangerous it could be to his health, but Jonathan had to know. _If that…that…If he had anything to do with this…_

Clark looked in every direction possible from where he was sitting. Sitting, however, was a loose term. He was actually tied to a chair with heavy metal chains. Also, someone had tied a piece of Kryptonite around his neck. It wasn't enough to seriously hurt him, but it would keep him from fighting.

He was in a dingy warehouse that had a lot of scrap metal and car parts. He also noticed a door that said "The Boss's Office". _Gee, I wonder what that could be,_ he thought sarcastically. Then he remembered that Emily had been with him. _I hope she's okay. She doesn't seem to be here. _

Then Clark remembered two things that had happened prior to his kidnapping. One, Emily had seen him floating. Two, the Kryptonite had affected her just like it did him. For some reason that knowledge made Clark happier than he had felt since Pete went to live with his mom. _She's like me…_

**

* * *

****A/N: So………..whaddya think? Is it good? What should happen? I'm open to suggestions!**


	4. Heat Vision and Caves

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! School does take up a lot of time! Also, next week is Dead Week (for those of you who don't know what that is- it's the week semester finals are). Well, here we go!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jonathan parked outside the caves and got out. He didn't know if Jor-El had anything to do with Clark's kidnapping, but if he did…_I'll kill him myself._

Then another one of Jonathan's inner voices spoke up. _How? You're just a human, after all. _

Then a thought struck Jonathan. He knew it was wrong, but true. If Clark couldn't do something, then maybe Emily could…

Jonathan entered the caves.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_I have to get out of here, _Clark thought. He didn't care what happened to him; he just wanted to know if Emily was okay. _If she really is from Krypton…_

He couldn't describe how happy that would make him; to know that he wasn't alone. That he wasn't an endangered species. _Nice way of putting it. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emily hated feeling helpless. She never wanted to feel like she needed someone else to help her. "I am perfectly capable of helping myself," she would always say. But now, she felt completely and totally paralyzed. Clark was missing, and she didn't know where. Plus, she had seen him floating. No matter how cool someone thinks that is, it's still very weird.

"Hey," she said, looking at Martha.

Martha looked up at the girl from her newspaper. "Hmm?"

"Why can Clark float?" Emily didn't mean to intrude, and the look on Mrs. Kent's face didn't help.  
"I'm sorry, I just –"

"No, it's okay. I think you should know," Martha said, putting the paper aside.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, Clark is an alien?"

Martha nodded. "From…Krypton. And…the green rock-"

"Kryptonite," Martha supplied.

"Kryptonite, makes him weak?" When Emily finished her thought process, Martha just nodded. "So, that means that I…"

Martha smiled comfortingly. "Well, we don't know for sure. It could just be a coincidence," she said. "It's not like you've shown signs of powers."

Emily looked down at her hands. Martha frowned.

"You haven't, have you?"

Emily bit her lip. "Well, there was this once in eighth grade. I was really bored, and we were watching a video on monkeys and their mating habits. We had this really cute sub. I was watching him write a pass for someone, and then my eyes got really itchy and hot. I looked back at the TV, and it burst into flames."

When Emily finished her story, Martha's jaw was hanging open. "Clark has heat vision," she said.

Emily raised her eyebrows. "What else can he do?"

Martha chewed on her finger thoughtfully. "Well, he has super-speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, super hearing, and super strength."

Emily whistled approvingly. "Do you think I can do all that?" she asked.

Martha shrugged. "I really don't know. Clark's powers came gradually. I'm surprised you haven't shown anything else yet."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Clark shifted in the chair, trying to escape. If Emily was a Kryptonian too, he wanted to talk with her. He couldn't do that while he was tied to a chair in some warehouse.

"Hey, kid! What do ya think yer doin'?" one of the kidnappers asked menacingly. He had come up behind Clark, which is why he didn't hear him. (Kryptonite, remember!)

"Uh, my arm itched," Clark said. _What a lame excuse. _

Fortunately for Clark, the guy was dumb. He didn't even graduate from high school.

"Just don't try nothin' dumb," he said, walking into "the Boss's Office".

_Gotta be more quiet,_ Clark scolded himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jonathan glanced around the cave. Nothing was more unusual than usual. _Yeah right, _he thought.

"Jor-El!" he shouted, hoping that he wasn't wrong about this. "I know you did this!" 

He heard someone take a step from deeper in the cave. _What?_ he thought. _Who would be here?_

Jonathan stepped further inside saying, "This is Jonathan Kent. Who are you?" 

He turned the corner and saw the back of a man. From behind, he was the same height as Clark. "Hello?"

The man turned around and Jonathan felt his jaw fall open.

**A/N: I just love cliffhangers! Sorry. I love reviews! (I love 'em all! Even "constructive criticism" a.k.a. flames. Bring 'em on!)**


	5. Run With Me

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I know how aggravating it is to wait for a story to be updated. I won't keep you any longer!!!**

* * *

Emily went out to the field of the Kents' farm. If she really did have superpowers, she was going to use them and get Clark. She already knew that she had heat vision, but what she really needed was this super strength Mrs. Kent had mentioned. Also, x-ray vision might be useful to rescue Clark.

Emily walked past the barn and headed toward the Kents' tractor. It looked new, which would only make her feel more guilty later.

Gritting her teeth, she placed her hands under the back and lifted.

Nothing.

A small growl escaped her lips at her failure. _Never give up, _she scolded herself.

She tightened her grip and braced herself. Closing her eyes she muttered, "For Clark…"

Emily opened her eyes. The tractor was gone.

"I did it!" she shrieked. She turned to run back to the house, and found herself at the door. "In mere seconds!" she exclaimed. Emily was definitely having fun. She stared at the door and found herself looking at Martha, who was still sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm actually _looking through _the door!"

Flinging the door open, Emily rushed into the kitchen. "Mrs. Kent! I did it! I did it!"

Martha looked bewildered.

"Emily, what happened?" she asked.

Emily plopped down in one of the chairs. "I threw your tractor!"

Martha stared.

"Eh, sorry about that. But I threw it! And I ran real fast! And I saw you, except it was through the door!"

Martha was at a loss for words. "You have powers?"

Emily nodded happily. "I can go save Clark now!"

Martha opened her mouth to protest. "You don't even know –"

Emily was already gone.

"Wait – the _tractor_?"

* * *

Clark was scared for his safety, but he was also bored. As far as he could tell he had been sitting in the chair for almost three hours. He was concerned about Emily's safety. For all he knew, the strange men had kidnapped her too. Or worse- killed her.

He was beginning to wonder if he would ever get out when he heard loud crashes coming from the loading dock of the warehouse.

"Hey! You get back here!" he heard one of the men shout.

Another crash. One of the men in black came flying into the area where Clark was being held.

Emily came to a stop directly in front of Clark. "Hey," she said.

Clark's mouth fell open. "How did you get here?" he asked, looking around.  
"Can't talk now; explain later." Emily said, untying Clark and firmly grabbing his arm.

Clark decided that it wasn't the time to argue, and Emily looked pretty darn determined.  
"Run with me," she said, glancing furtively at the exit.

"I can't. The Kryptonite-"

Emily reached forward and ripped Clark's shirt off. The glowing green Kryptonite was taped underneath. Fighting the sudden urge to throw up, Emily proceeded to rip that off too. _Holy crap,_ she thought at the sight of Clark's bare chest.

Wasting no more time, she and Clark ran out of the warehouse as fast as they could, Emily's arm still griped firmly on Clark's arm.

_She can run as fast as I can, _Clark thought as they raced back toward the Kents' Farm.

They reached the farm just as Jonathan was pulling up in his truck. Clark and Emily stopped in front of it as Jonathan and a strange man came out.

The man turned around to face Clark and Emily.

Clark was frozen in place. _No, no, no! What is this? What's going on? _

His mind was racing. He didn't know how, or why, but he was facing an exact copy of himself. _But it's not me…_

Emily was confused. She was looking at two Clarks. "Mr. Kent, what is this?" she asked, looking from Clark to Clark. Mr. Kent didn't look at her. Instead he was looking hard at Clark. "Son," he said. "We need to talk."

They walked into the kitchen. "Jonathan," Martha said, looking at Clark's apparent dishevelment, and the man that looked exactly like him. Jonathan gave her a "not now" look and motioned for her to sit down.

Up until this point, Jor-El hadn't said anything. He wanted to see how the humans would react. What had surprised him was that Kal-El's little girlfriend was a fellow Kryptonian.

He knew his time on Earth was ticking, so he had to do this fast. "Kal-El," he said, interrupting the two foster parents' bickering.

When the strange man that looked like Clark said that, Clark and his parents' heads turned toward him. "His name is Clark," Jonathan practically hissed.

Jor-El ignored him. "Kal-El," he repeated. "I had come hoping you would accompany me in my quest to further what is left of our race, but now I see we may be able to regenerate." After stating this, he gave a meaningful glance at Emily.

Emily felt her cheeks turn red. "Clark, who is this man?" she asked.

Clark stared at Jor-El. "His name is Jor-El. He's my father."

**

* * *

****A/N: Dun dun dun! Today was the first day back at school. What a bummer. **


	6. Kissing and Nightmares

**A/N: Hello. I'm sorry it's taken so long. Just a warning, but this chapter may be…more adult. As in, kissing and making out. Don't worry, though. There will be nothing more than that. We don't want our dear Clark to lose his virginity, now, do we;)**

* * *

Emily looked from Clark to this Jor-El person. "Your father?" she finally asked.

Clark looked extremely upset, but he said, "My biological father."

Emily stared at the man. "So that would make him a…"

Jor-El finished her sentence. "Kryptonian. Just like you, I see."

Emily still didn't understand. "Clark…"

Clark turned to look at her. "Why don't you go wait for me up in the loft?" he said.

When Emily looked like she wasn't going to budge he added, "Please?"

Scowling at Jor-El, Emily turned on her heel and went to Clark's "Fortress of Solitude".

Emily was sitting on Clark's couch, waiting for him to come up. It had been about fifteen minutes, when Emily began to worry. "What could they be doing?" she wondered aloud. "Wait. Didn't Mrs. Kent say something about super hearing?"

Emily focused her entire being on hearing what was going on in the Kents' house.

She heard several clocks ticking, a leaky faucet, a spider skittering in the walls, but no one was speaking.

She super-sped to the house.

Jonathan, Clark, and Martha were all sitting at the kitchen table, looking very glum. No one said a word.

"What happened?" Emily asked, taking a seat next to Clark.

He turned to look at her. "Jor-El wants us to come with him," he said, staring into her eyes.

"Us?"

"Yeah. You and me," Clark replied, looking at his mother.

Emily glanced around nervously. "What-what for?"

Clark shrugged dejectedly. "He didn't say. All he said was that if we didn't, he'd do something really bad."  
Emily snorted. "Tch. Like that's a serious threat," she said.

Everyone stared. "Or, maybe it is?" she added meekly.

"He's capable of more than we even know," Jonathan said. "In the mean time, don't you two have some homework?"

Emily and Clark glanced at each other, silently agreeing that they would go to the loft.

"Jonathan, I need to talk to you," Martha said, stopping her husband from leaving the kitchen. "Sure, Martha," he said, sitting back down. "What is it?"

Martha took a deep breath. "You may have realized it from the conversation with Jor-El, but Emily is from Krypton."  
"Really? So, does she have all of Clark's powers?" Jonathan asked, raising his eyebrows.

Martha nodded.

"Well, I don't see a reason to be worried," Jonathan said, preparing to go again.

"But what if he leaves!" Martha burst out.

"What?"

"What if she and Clark leave? You know how much he wanted to have someone like him, and now that he's found her I'm afraid she'll take him away from us." Martha burst out.

Jonathan looked bewildered. "Martha, honey, I don't think Clark wants to go anywhere."

Sniffing slightly, Martha nodded. "Oh, Jonathan. You're right. I'm just being a worrywart," she said. Jonathan smiled. "Come on honey. We should relax. You go lay down on the couch and I'll make you some tea."

* * *

Emily and Clark were both up in the loft, attempting to think about their English. However, they were both too busy thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

_I'm not the last…I'm not alone…_Clark's thoughts were racing. He was ecstatic about the fact that he had someone who was just like him. _It also helps that I like her…_

Emily glanced up from her paper to see Clark staring at her. She smiled, which seemed to bring him out of his trance.

He smiled back. They both went back to their work.

_I'm an alien…just like Clark. I have superpowers, and he was staring at me. He looked damned fine without that shirt on…_

It was Emily's turn to realize that she was staring. "Oh…" she said.

"What?" Clark asked.

Emily raised an eyebrow as her mind gave her very naughty thoughts. "Uh, I was just thinking of this whole, 'I'm an alien' thing," she said.

_What she wanted to say was: "Get over here and kiss me."_

Clark smiled. "Yeah. When I first found out I couldn't believe it."

_What he wanted to say: "Can I please kiss you until my lips fall off?"_

"Yeah, you must have felt so alone," Emily said. "I mean, I have you, but you had no one…"

Clark felt his heart flutter at the way she had said, "I have you".

"Well, I had my parents, but…"

"But they weren't like you," Emily finished for him.

They smiled once again.

Emily started to work on her English again, then changed her mind. "Clark," she said suddenly. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

She put her hand over her mouth, appalled at what she had just asked him.

Clark looked shocked for a second, the slowly smiled. "No, I don't," he said.

"Clark, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that-"

He interrupted by leaning over the table and kissing her.

After a minute or so of kissing, Emily pulled back for air. "Wow…"

Clark grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I just-"

Emily smiled back, thinking it was so cute how nervous he was. In the middle of his sentence, Emily leaned forward and kissed him.

They suddenly found themselves on the couch, in full make-out mode.

Emily twined her hands in Clark's hair. Clark put one hand in her hair and the other on her lower back.

They had just started to adapt to breathing through their noses when they heard someone enter the barn.

They literally leapt apart from each other. Panting slightly, Clark leaned his head over the railing. When he saw that is was Lex, he was slightly surprised. "Hey, Lex," he said. Lex looked up. "Hey, Clark. It seems you've been busy," he said coolly.

Clark could feel his face redden. Emily walked up behind him.

"Clark, who's your friend?" Lex asked upon seeing her.

"This is Emily. She moved here from Oklahoma," Clark said. "Emily, this is Lex."

Lex smiled. "Nice to meet you," he said.

Emily returned the smile. "Likewise."

Lex came up the steps. "Well, now that we've met I must say you are far prettier up close."

It was Emily's turn to blush. "Thank you," she said.

Lex smiled. _I like Clark's new friend. Maybe she'll do him some good. _

"Clark, the reason I'm here is rather important."

Clark looked at Lex for a second, then glanced at Emily. Lex was silently asking him if it was okay for Emily to hear what he had to say.

Clark gave a little nod, telling Lex that it was okay to go on.

"On my way back to the mansion I came across someone in the road. He was going in the same direction as me, so I pulled up to see if he was okay. It turns out, he was you."

Clark and Emily glanced at each other. "Are you sure?" Clark asked.

"Clark, he looked exactly like you in every way." Lex answered.

"Well, what did you do?" Emily asked.

"My cell phone rang, so I turned around to answer it. When I turned back around he was gone." Lex said, cocking an eyebrow.

Clark shrugged. "Well, it wasn't me, Lex. I've been here all day."

Lex held up his hand. "That's not all. I went to one of the warehouses my dad left, and I found everyone unconscious."

Emily pretended to be interested in Clark's lamp to hide her blushing face.

"Well, that's unfortunate, but I don't see why you had to tell me," Clark said.

Lex shrugged. "We did decide to not keep any more secrets. Just trying to be a good friend," he said.

"Thanks, Lex," Clark answered.

After Lex had gone, Emily and Clark stared at each other. They were thinking of what had happened just before Lex had shown up. "So," Emily began.

Clark raised his eyebrows. "Yeah," he added.

Martha entered the barn and looked up at the two last Kryptonians.

"It's getting late, you two," she said.

Emily blushed. "Um, I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but I don't have anywhere to stay."

Martha and Clark stared at her. Blushing even more, Emily went on. "I ran away from my adopted parents."

Seeing the looks on their faces, she rushed in explaining her reason. "The friend I told you about, that had family here in Kansas? She moved to live with them. We were best friends, and I missed her so much, so I ran away to stay with her. I got lost, and ended up here in Smallville."

Martha glanced at Clark. "You can stay here," she said.

Emily absolutely beamed. "Thank you so much!" She rushed forward and hugged Martha.

"You can sleep here in the loft," she said. "The couch pulls out into a bed."

It was late in the night when Emily started to have the nightmare. In her dream, she was running from someone. No matter how fast she ran, the person always stayed a few steps behind her. Just ahead of her, Clark was running also. "Clark, wait!" she called out. "You're going too fast!"  
He wouldn't slow down, no matter how fast she ran.

Behind her, the person was gaining. Emily spared a glance to look at her pursuer, and she tripped on a rock. At the speed she was going, she fell hard. The person who was chasing her skidded to a stop.

Emily gazed up into his face. It was Clark, and he had a gun pointed at her forehead. She could see through the metal and into the bullet, which had traces of green everywhere.

"It's Kryptonite," she said.

Suddenly lightening flashed in the sky and rain started to pour. At that moment, Emily realized that her pursuer wasn't Clark but Jor-El.

She heard the hammer click in the gun, and prepared herself. Emily closed her eyes. She heard it release, but never felt the bullet graze her flesh. She opened her eyes and saw that Clark had moved in front of her at the last second. He had taken the Kryptonite-laced bullet for her. Jor-El was nowhere in sight. Emily laid Clark gently on the ground.

His pretty blue-green eyes stared up at her. They were dimming.

"Emily, I…" he started to say.

Crying, Emily put her ear to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat slowing.

It stopped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. She was flailing in bed, and almost crashed through the floor.

Clark heard her scream and super-sped to the loft. He rushed to the bed and grabbed Emily by the shoulders. He began to shake her. "Emily, wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open, and she fell forward into his arms, sobbing. "Oh Clark!" she sobbed. "It…was…horrible!"

Gently stroking her hair, he began rocking her back and forth. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered softly. Clark picked her up and carried her to his room. She had obviously had a very bad nightmare, and he didn't want to leave her alone.

He set Emily gently on his bed. She was still sobbing hysterically, so he laid down next to her and began stroking her hair again. Emily opened her teary eyes, and when she saw him she cried even harder. Clark put his arms around her and held her close.

"It's okay, it's okay…"

They both drifted off to a peaceful sleep, each sleeping more soundly than ever before.

**

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Be brutal. Give feedback. I wrote most of this in three hours. I was inspired. I guess my muse was tired of being on vacation. Please tell me what you think! I continued this just for you!**


	7. Morning and a Kidnapping

**A/N: I didn't get very many reviews for chapter 6…. :(**  
**But, I can forgive you! Here is the next chapter. Thank you for reading my story!**

* * *

Emily woke up to sunlight filtering through the window.

She didn't want to spoil the moment by opening her eyes, but one thing Emily had always disliked about herself was the fact that she was lazy.

She opened her eyes, and found herself staring at a red T-shirt.

_What…_

She shifted her eyes upward, and saw Clark's sleeping face.

Her eyes widening, she suddenly became aware of his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Emily used her x-ray vision to look through Clark and check the time.

8:05.

"Clark! Wake up!" she said.

He sighed and shifted slightly, but showed no sign of getting up.

Emily smiled. _He's so cute when he sleeps. _

She was debating on whether to let him sleep and be late or not, when there was a knock on the door.

"Clark," Martha said, "you're going to be late for school. I'm going to go and wake Emily up."

Emily heard Mrs. Kent's footsteps fade, then she began to panic.

"Clark!" she said, a little more persistently this time.

When he still refused to wake up, she poked him sharply in the chest.

"Clark Kent! Wake up!"

He slowly opened his eyes. "Wha….oh!"

Emily rolled her eyes at him. "Good morning," she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Then she super-sped to the barn, hoping she beat Martha.

In seconds Emily was in her bed and under the covers, pretending that she was asleep. Five seconds after that Martha was trudging up the steps saying, "Emily, it's time to wake up!"

Emily feigned waking up. "Is it that time already?" she said in a fake-tired voice.

Martha smiled. "It sure is. Actually, I'm surprised Clark slept this late. Living on a farm, we're usually early risers."

Emily smiled back. "Well, I'll just get ready then…"

At school, Emily and Clark couldn't stop smiling at each other. They knew that they cared about each other now, and they were happy. Unfortunately, they were also worried about what happened to Jor-El.

Emily was scared about their upcoming "meeting" with him at the caves Clark had told her about.

It was lunch, and Emily was sitting with Clark, Chloe, and Lana.

Chloe and Lana were laughing about something a football player had done, but Emily and Clark were busy playing footsie and gazing at each other.

They were lost in each other's eyes, not noticing a thing that went on around them.

"Clark, helloo…" Chloe said.

Clark snapped his gaze away from Emily. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Smirking, Chloe said, "I only asked you a question, about _five times._"

"Oh…"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Now that I have your attention, can you write that article about Lex or what?"

Emily noticed Clark slump a little. "Chloe, I don't want to do anything that will hurt my friendship with him," he finally said.

Chloe was about to reply when Emily cut in. "I could write an article for you," she said.

Chloe seemed surprised, but she accepted anyway. "Sure. I didn't know you liked to write, Emily."

Emily nodded. "I worked on my old school's magazine back in Oklahoma," she said, shrugging.

After lunch Emily and Clark had to part ways. Clark had math while Emily had gym.

"Bye," they said at the same time.

_Man I hate gym. Why does it have to be the one thing than can fill an empty space in your schedule?_

Emily was pulling her gym clothes out of her gym locker when the teacher approached her. "Emily, would you take this to the yearbook director?" she asked.

Emily took the note. "Sure," she said.

"Let's see…that would be out by the football field. Great, I get to go outside," Emily said to herself as she was walking to the room.

She was walking outside enjoying the fresh air when someone came up behind her.

Emily stopped walking, sensing the person. She turned around to face her follower.

"Clark…"

'Clark' punched her so hard that she went unconscious.

In math, Clark was supposed to be doing the quadratic formula, but he was really just doodling Emily's name everywhere. What seemed like hours later, the bell rang.

"Finally," Clark said, standing up and grabbing his folder.

Clark was in the hall headed to his locker when Lana came running up.

"Hey Lana," he said.

"Clark, Emily's missing!" Lana said, a worried look in her eyes.

"What? What do you mean?" Clark said, feeling panic rise up in his chest.

"Ms. Rathman asked her to deliver a note to another teacher, and Emily never came back." Lana turned to pick up a book she had dropped, and when she turned back around Clark was gone.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short. Here's the next chapter. So, how about more reviews this time, huh? The Spooky Mulder**


	8. Lesson?

**A/N: Man. With how little reviews I got, I'd almost think people didn't like my story. The only reason I'm continuing is because _I_ like this story. Well, here's chapter 8. PS- Check out my new Smallville future fic called "You Can Go Home Again".**

* * *

Emily woke up in the caves where she'd first discovered Clark's secret. At first she couldn't remember what had happened or where she had been, but it slowly came back.

"That bastard!" she muttered to herself. _What on earth could he want? _she mused.

Jor-El wouldn't keep her waiting. He walked up to Emily and flashed her a fatherly smile. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much," Jor-El said pleasantly. Emily scowled.

"What on Earth do you want?" she said angrily.

Jor-El's smile went from fatherly to sinister. "Why, my dear, I never said it would be on Earth."

Emily's eyes widened.

Clark ran home to the barn, hoping desperately that Emily would be there. He searched every inch of the farm but couldn't find a trace. Clark finally slowed down enough to stop in the kitchen to talk to his mom.

"Have you seen Emily?" he asked. Martha looked up from the pie she was making and shook her head. "No, honey. I haven't seen her since you two left for school."

"Are you sure? She may have come back here..."

Martha put the apple she was holding down. "Clark, is everything okay?"

Clark sighed as he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "I'm not sure. Lana told me the gym teacher asked Emily to deliver a message to another teacher, and she never came back."

Martha looked worried. "Well, Clark, have you looked for her?"

Clark nodded dejectedly. "I looked all over the farm, but she's not here," he said.

"Where else could she be?"

Clark shrugged. "It's not like she's familiar with the town," he said.

"Maybe she's at the Talon?" Mrs. Kent suggested. Clark looked up. "Maybe," he said, and was gone.

Emily was staring at Jor-El. Emily was bewildered. _What does he mean? _she thought.

"What do you want?" she repeated after a long moments' silence.

"You shouldn't question your father-in-law," he said, walking over to one of the cave's walls.

"Father…in…law?" Emily was confused.

Jor-El turned around to face the girl once again. "Not yet. Soon."

Clark went to the Talon, but only found Chloe and Lana. The two were sitting at a table drinking coffee. "Any news about Emily?" Lana asked, taking a sip.

Clark frowned. "No. If you hear anything, you'll let me know?"

Lana nodded.

Clark walked to the door, but once he was out of sight of anyone he super-sped away.

After he left, Chloe and Lana resumed their conversation. "Man, that boy's got it bad," Chloe said, smirking. Lana smiled. "It sure seems like it."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. "Are we jealous?" she asked slyly.

Lana smiled at her coffee. "No. I just don't understand how a stranger can move into town one day, and the next she and Clark are close."

Chloe sighed. "I know what you mean. It's like some new girl comes, and he automatically trusts her with stuff we've only begun to learn."

Clark was running, trying to decide where to look next. _That warehouse? Maybe she went back to look for clues. _

His mind was racing almost as fast as he was running. Clark knew that Jor-El must have taken her. After all, he looked just like Clark; he could have walked in the school and no one would have stopped him or suspected that he wasn't really a student. _If that's the case, then where did he take her? _It suddenly hit Clark. "The caves!"

Jor-El was studying the walls of the cave, almost like he was searching for a particular section. After a few more minutes of intense scanning Jor-El smiled and turned to face Emily. "I think it's time," he said. Emily frowned. "Time for what?"

"Time for your lesson."

Clark got to the caves just as Jor-El was pushing Emily through a crack in the wall. When Clark realized that Jor-El was going to do to her what he had done to him, Clark rushed forward and tried to stop Jor-El. "You can't do this!" Clark said angrily. Jor-El easily held him off. "I can and am. Will you be joining her the easy way or the hard way?"

Clark swung at Jor-El.

Jor-El shrugged. "The hard way, then."

The two fought for what seemed ages, even though it was just about ten minutes. Clark held his own for eight of those minutes, but Jor-El eventually subdued him due to having more experience. He put Clark with Emily and prepared to take the human out of them.

"Everything is going according to plan," he said aloud, smirking at the sight of the two teens unconscious on the floor.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Inspiration has gone out the door. I need a different muse. Hmm. Any suggestions?**


	9. Battles

**A/N: Hey! So, I haven't gotten ANY reviews for chapter 8. So, needless to say I am feeling very unloved. Therefore, this will be the last chapter. Yes, the very last of "Smallville Revisited". I've enjoyed writing this so much, and I love your input. Thanks for all the reviews I got at the beginning. If you bother to read this chapter, PLEASE review. I at least want to know that someone read it. Thanks!**

* * *

Emily woke up in the barn. She had no memory of what had happened in the past few days, but she did know it had something to do with Jor-El. _What did he do? _she thought. Emily was trying to remember what had happened when Martha called her for breakfast. Emily quickly got dressed and headed for the kitchen. Clark was there too, and he looked as confused as she did.

"Good morning," Martha said pleasantly, as if nothing had happened. "What's going on?" Emily asked. Martha frowned. "What do you mean?" she replied.

It was Clark's turn to frown. "Mom, you don't remember Jor-El and all the stuff that happened?" When Martha just shook her head, Emily and Clark looked at each other worriedly. "Thanks for breakfast Mom," Clark said, heading for the door. When Emily just stared at the plate of waffles on the table he motioned for her to follow.

"What?" she asked once they were outside. "You've noticed that everyone's acting weird," Clark said. It wasn't really a question. Emily nodded. "I don't remember what Jor-El did…do you?"

Clark shook his head. "Just bits and pieces. I remember being at the caves, and then the wall opened."

Emily frowned. "I don't remember anything…You said we were at the caves?"

"Yeah. Wait! I think I'm remembering." Clark sat down on a bale of hay. "You were kidnapped at school and I went looking for you. I found you and Jor-El at the caves and he was going to…" Clark trailed off when he remembered what Jor-El was going to do to Emily. "Are you okay?"

Emily raised her eyebrows at Clark's weird behavior. "Yeah. At least I think so."

Clark frowned. "I must have stopped him. Well, I guess everything's back to normal."  
Emily opened her mouth to reply when everything went black.

Clark sat up sharply and tried to determine where he was. He was still in the caves, and Jor-El was standing off to the side, laughing. "What-what did you do?" Clark panted.

Jor-El shrugged. "I did nothing. You were simply dreaming."

Clark was getting angry. He had no idea what Jor-El was doing. "Where's Emily?" he asked angrily.

Jor-El pointed to the opposite side of the cave. "She's right over there," he said, a sinister gleam in his eyes.

Clark staggered up and went to her as quickly as he could. Emily was on the ground, still unconscious. "Emily," Clark said, shaking her slightly. Emily's eyes fluttered slightly, but she didn't wake. Clark turned around to face Jor-El, but he was gone. Clark picked Emily up gently and super-sped back to the farm.

"Mom!" he yelled. "Dad!" Clark was in the living room within a few seconds. He placed Emily on the couch.

Martha and Jonathan came running when they heard their son yelling. "Clark, what is it?" Jonathan panted.

Clark was sitting on the couch next to Emily's unconscious form. "Jor-El did something to her," he said.

Martha felt the girl's forehead. "She doesn't have a fever," she said, looking worriedly at Jonathan. He smiled grimly at Martha and moved toward Clark. "I'm sure she's fine," he said, putting his hand on Clark's shoulder.

Clark stood up angrily. "She better be," he said darkly. "Or Jor-El will wish he never came here…"

Emily was in turmoil. She felt as if there was someone else in her mind, trying to take over. She wasn't sure who or what this other person was, but she somehow knew it wasn't good. Emily also got the impression that this person wanted to hurt Clark. And, God help her, she wouldn't let that happen. No matter what.

After a few hours of struggling with this intruder, Emily could tell that she was losing.

Clark was asleep on the other couch. He hadn't left Emily's side since they got back to the farm. Clark had tried to stay awake as long as possible, but he was just so tired.

He was dreaming about school.

Chloe was waving a copy of _The Torch_ in his face and telling him that she needed better pictures of a pig, and that if he wasn't going to work up to par then she'd have to fire him. Clark nodded and left the room. As he was walking down the hall Lana came out of a classroom and told him that if he really cared, everything would be okay. Clark nodded once again and walked away.

Clark was jerked out of his bizarre dream by Martha, who was shaking him gently. "Clark," she said. "Wake up and have something to eat."

"Wha…" Clark said groggily. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I'll be there in a minute."

Martha nodded and went into the kitchen to join Jonathan for a cup of coffee.

Emily struggled against the intruder one last time, then let go of all consciousness.

Clark bent over Emily to see if there was any change. His face was mere inches from hers when her eyes snapped open. The next thing Clark knew, he was being thrown into the kitchen. He landed on the kitchen table, effectively smashing it to bits.

Jonathan and Martha were frozen in place, their hands held back as Clark came crashing in. Jonathan was the first to regain his voice. "Son, what happened?"

Clark struggled to get up. "I was seeing if Emily was awake, and she just _threw_ me…"

After sharing a look, all three of the Kents rushed into the living room. Emily was standing up, staring at all of them. She tilted her head to the side. "You are the Kents," she said to Martha and Jonathan. Her sharp gaze turned to Clark. "And you, Kal-El. It is time for us to go."

Clark felt his heart drop into his stomach. _So that's what Jor-El was doing…_

Emily turned on her heel and left the house. Glancing at his parents, Clark followed. She was standing outside, staring at the sky. It was beginning to rain.

Clark knew deep down what she was about to do. "Emily," he pleaded.

She slowly turned her gaze on him. "We have a mission, Kal-El," she said, almost sadly.

Clark shook his head. "No, we don't have to-"

Suddenly Emily was in front of him. She put a finger to his lips. "Do not argue, Kal-El. We must do this. It is our destiny."

Clark could feel his heart breaking into tiny pieces. _The Emily I know is gone, _he thought suddenly. He was about to give up, when he remembered his dream. _"If you really care, then everything will be okay," Lana had said._

An idea suddenly hit Clark.

Just as Emily was preparing to fly, Clark captured her lips in his own.

When Emily felt Clark kiss her, she knew that she could defeat this other presence. Closing her eyes, she used all the strength she had left and pushed the intruder out of her mind.

She opened her eyes. "Clark…" she said, falling into his arms.

Clark caught her effortlessly. He lifted Emily into his arms and turned to face his parents. The rain was coming down so hard that he could barely see them. Clark walked forward back into the house.

Martha and Jonathan gave each other knowing looks, then followed.

**Five days later….**

Clark and Emily were at the Talon, having coffee. To anyone it would have looked like two friends chatting, but if one looked closer they could see that the two were holding hands.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so there it is. It's over. And I apologize for all the wait- school is just so time-consuming. Sorry if it was a little sappy near the end; I did most of this while listening to Disney songs. Heh. Anyway, thank you all who have read this story! As always, I would appreciate it if you reviewed and tell me what you think!**

**Until I write again, **

**The Spooky Mulder**


End file.
